Cheer me up
by ShanMah
Summary: (request, OS) Seto is feeling a little down tonight, and has asked his three favourite cheerleaders to come and cheer him up a little. (SetoxMai, SetoxTea, SetoxSerenity) rated M for language, lemon and yuri


**Disclaimer:** As per usual, this is a non-profit fanfiction, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters.

**Rating:** M (language, lemon, yuri)

**Characters involved (easier and faster than pairings at this point):** Seto, Mai, Serenity, Tea

**Additional information: **This is from the same requester as "Through the glass", "Medical procedure" and "The sponsorship", to bring the three stories together. I believe this is his/her final request for Yu-Gi-Oh so we'll probably be moving on to another fandom next!

**Cheer me up**

A taxi stopped in front of the Kaiba mansion, and three young women got out of the car, all three of them wearing a long coat, even though the night was not_ that _cold. Serenity, Mai and Tea made their way towards the door: one of them rang the bell.

It took barely a minute for the door to be opened by a man of about sixty years-old, with a very dignified appearance: Ethan, Seto's butler.

"Ah, ladies," he said with a polite smile. "Please, come in."

The three women entered the manor, and the elegant butler closed the door behind them.

"Shall I help you get rid of those coats?"

Mai refrained a smirk as Tea and Serenity chuckled.

"I believe we'll hold onto them for now, Ethan."

He gave them a small bow.

"Very well. If you would follow me, then, Mister Kaiba has been expecting you."

The trio followed the butler though the hall and then upstairs, where he led them to the master bedroom: giving them another small bow, he opened the door for them, and closed it behind their backs.

The room was huge and elegant: it almost _stunk_ of wealth. The light was dim in the bedroom, but every detail of it was visible - which made no matter. Neither of them was there to admire the decoration, which every single one of them had already seen anyway.

"Hello, ladies."

Seto was sitting on an armchair next to an ebony desk, a glass of red wine in his hand.

"I trust you have made every necessary arrangement?" he casually asked, taking a sip of wine.

Together, the three young women took off their coats: Serenity, Mai and Tea were all wearing the same sexy cheerleader outfit. It was bright red, with a ridiculously short and tight skirt that barely covered their butts, and a top that looked like a sport bra with a revealing cleavage: the three of them wore black high-heeled sandals with their uniforms. Seto smirked and gave them a small appreciation nod, drinking some more of his wine.

"Turn around," he ordered.

They all obeyed at once.

"Good," he said, and they turned again to face him. "Show me what you have. The one who impresses me the most gets fucked first."

"Seto is our man!" the three young women chanted together, as though they were actual cheerleaders.

_Clap. Clap-clap, clap._

"S for sexy!" Serenity chanted.

_Clap. Clap-clap, clap. _She took a step forward and removed the top: she wore a deep blue satin bra.

"E for erotic!" Mai continued.

_Clap. Clap-clap, clap. _Like Serenity, the blonde took a step forward and removed her uniform's top: she wore a black see-through bra that did nothing to hide her delicious breasts.

"T for too huge of a cock!" Tea said.

_Clap. Clap-clap, clap. _Like the others, Tea took a step forward and got rid of her tight top: underneath the bright red cheerleader top, she wore a deep red lace bra.

"O for orgasm!" the three girls chanted together.

_Clap. Clap-clap, clap_.

"Our husbands' cocks are so damn small, we need you to make us cum!" the three cheerleaders continued together.

Again, Tea took a step forward: this time she removed the skirt, revealing a thong that matched the bra.

"My husband's so pitiful he doesn't even want to hit that!" she chanted, noisily slapping her own ass.

_Clap. Clap-clap, clap_. Mai took a step forward and got rid of her skin-tight skirt as well: underneath she wore black see-through panties. She moved her hips suggestively, as though she was fucking an invisible man lying under her.

"My husband's so terrible, I hump him once and he creams his jeans," she sang.

_Clap. Clap-clap, clap_. Serenity took a step forward, also taking off the skirt, showing the deep blue satin panties that matched the bra. Digging her eyes into Seto's, she slid a finger inside her pussy, moaning.

"My fiancé's so pathetic, he's never seen me cum," she cheered.

_Clap. Clap-clap, clap._

"Seto please show us what pleasure feels like, we need you inside!" the three of them finished together.

Seto looked at the three gorgeous young women for a short while before speaking:

"Tea."

His voice sent jolts all over her body. He smirked, digging his eyes into hers.

"I like your performance the most," the CEO said, putting his empty glass of wine on the nearby desk. "Come over here."

As she obeyed and walked towards him, Tea could feel the other too leering at her in her back. When she got close enough, Seto seized her arm and pulled her on his lap, facing the other two cheerleaders-gone-strippers: he untied and removed the bra, revealing her perfectly round breasts. Tea moaned when she felt his expert hands on her sensitive skin, her legs spreading unconsciously.

"Oh God, yes," she whimpered, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Do go on, ladies," Seto said, looking at the two others, "The one that I like the most gets my cock when I'm done with this one."

He pinched Tea's nipples, making her squeak and spread her legs some more: she enjoyed pain in a sexual context, he was very much aware of this - apparently her weakling of a husband wasn't, though, which was just as well for him. He kept staring at the other two young women, wondering what they would do to impress him.

He arched an eyebrow when he saw Mai cupping Serenity's face with her hands: she then planted a kiss on Serenity's luscious pink lips. Serenity fought the kiss for a short while, and then she gave in: the two women kissed languorously, hungrily under Seto's appreciating gaze. Mai's agile fingers removed Serenity's satin bra; Serenity did the same with Mai's see through bra, and the two women kissed again, tongues fighting for domination, their bare, big breasts pressed against each others. Eventually, Mai broke the long kiss, her mouth venturing down on the redhead's beautiful heavy breasts: even in the dim light, Seto could clearly see her nimble tongue at work, making Serenity squeak and sigh with pleasure.

"Oh my God, _yes_," Tea implored when Seto slid his fingers under the thong and shoved them inside of her.

Her pleasured moans filled the room: Serenity put her hands on Mai's shoulders and inverted their positions, pushing the blonde into the closest wall. Wasting no time, she got on her knees, sliding the black panties down Mai's perfect alabaster legs.

"Oh fuck," Mai moaned, throwing her head back when she felt Serenity's tongue between her legs.

Serenity's nimble tongue gave small licks on Mai's most sensitive spot, causing the blonde's back to arch. Mai squeaked, her breath getting heavier: she dug her fingers into Serenity's red hair, pushing her hips forward to meet with the tongue. It felt so, so good: it was like Serenity knew exactly every little detail of her cunt, every little thing she wanted done to her.

On Seto's lap, only a few meters away from the two young women, Tea cried out: through half-closed eyelids, Mai looked up and saw the brunette leaning on Seto's torso, her body trembling as Seto's fingers pleasured her. Her face was flushed, her legs spread, her nipples hard: she was obviously about to cum. Mai stared at the expert fingers, glossy with Tea's juices, going in and out of the sleek pussy: how she wanted those fingers on her body, touching her, giving her pleasure, filling her holes. As that thought crossed her mind, Serenity shoved two digits inside of her and began fingering her. Mai moaned noisily, digging her purple eyes into Seto's.

_"Fuck me,"_ her lustful eyes begged him, _"Toss her aside and fuck me senseless against that wall."_

Seto chuckled and smirked.

_"I will,"_ the smirk replied, _"I will fuck you."_

"Oh yes," Tea cried out, "Yes, yes, Y-AH!"

The brunette came in loud moans, soaking Seto's hand with her intimate juices.

"Fuck, you're right there," Mai breathed. "My fucking God-"

Serenity licked and sucked, her tongue merciless on Mai's clit, her fingers slamming in and out of her cunt violently, making deliciously erotic wet noises, until Mai's back arched and she came as noisily as Tea had just done, her cunt overflowing with juices.

Seto got up, pushing Tea against the desk. With a hand to her back he made her bend over, unfastening his belt with the other hand: the CEO then wasted no time, ramming into her cunt, filling Yugi's wife with his cock once again.

"Oh God it's so big," Tea whimpered as he began thrusting in and out of her, "S-so big-aahn..."

"So," Seto said with a sadistic smirk, "What was your excuse to our dear Yugi tonight?"

"G-girls' night with Mai and Serenity."

Seto laughed cruelly as he plowed her pussy, making her fill the room with her erotic moans.

"Well, I'll give you that, there is some girl-on-girl action going on here," he chuckled.

His cobalt eyes laid on the bed, where Mai had pushed Serenity. As Mai climbed on the bed, she noticed the sex toys on the end table and smirked: of course, Seto had thought of everything. Mai reached out, choosing a dildo that was awkwardly realistic: she used it to caress Serenity's cheek, ran it down her neck, between her big breasts, down her flat stomach, until it reached her wet cunt.

"Do you want that?" she asked Serenity.

"Y-yes," Serenity stuttered.

"Really?"

Mai toyed with the artificial dick, running it through Serenity's lips, pressing it against her, but not allowing it to enter her just yet.

"Say please," Mai said with a wicked smirk.

Serenity groaned with frustration, spreading her legs even more.

"That's not a please."

"Please," Serenity begged.

"Please what?" Mai continued, merciless.

"G-god..."

She moved her hips, trying to get the sex toy inside of her, but that only earned her a slap from Mai.

"You get fucked when I decide you get fucked," she said. "Please _what?_"

"Fuck me," Serenity's pleading voice said, "Make me cum, fuck me hard-"

Mai slowly slid the dildo inside of her: Serenity moaned and she tilted her head on the side, looking at Seto and Tea. To be more accurate, she looked at _Seto_ and tried to imagine she _was_ Tea. She could see his cock thrusting in and out of her, shiny with the juices from her pussy, big and hard, ramming into her, pulling out, ramming into her again.

"Fuck me hard, harder, harder, harder," she squeaked, until Mai obliged and the latex cock's movements inside of her matched Seto's movements inside of Tea.

She remembered the doctor's office, when he'd pushed her against the door and plowed her ass, just a few meters from her husband. She remembered coming to him in his office, just before an important meeting with an investor, and giving him a blowjob, hidden under the desk, all the way through the meeting. She remembered the very first time, when they'd gone to the same movie on their own and had ended up fucking in the back row. She had gotten on her knees at his request, bending over the seat, and he had thrust into her relentlessly, again, and again, making her cum once, twice, thrice, without ever needing to slow down himself...

The memory sent her over the edge, the sudden orgasm making her cry out Seto's name as Mai fucked her with the sex toy: on the desk, Tea did the very same, moaning his name as she climaxed. Behind her, Seto reached the breaking point as well, and sighed with pleasure as he rammed into Tea one last time. When he pulled out he stared down, a satisfied grin curving his lips as he saw his cum dripping from her pussy. Seto walked towards the bed, removing the rest of his clothes: his cock, glossy from Tea's intimate juices, was still hard as rock.

"You," he said, his cobalt eyes on Mai, "On your back."

Mai obeyed: she barely had the time to, for Seto promptly seized her legs and brought her closer.

"Oh God," she whimpered when he shoved his cock inside of her.

"Where's the mutt when I make his wife my bitch?" Seto's sadistic voice asked.

"H-home," Mai replied between two pleasured moans. "Playing Duel Monsters with Tristan."

Seto chuckled darkly.

"He should really stop playing that game," Seto cruelly commented, "Not only does he lose any significant game, it also turns his wife into a raging whore that he can't satisfy."

"Shit," she squeaked.

Mai threw her head back in the bed, and cried out, her body stiffening, her cunt tightening around Seto's cock: he didn't let her catch her breath and he kept ramming into her relentlessly. Her heavy breasts bounced on her chest at each thrust: he held her hips firmly, fucking her hard, causing her to moan loudly. Tea got on the very large bed: she took something on the end table and, with a smirk, got between Serenity's legs.

"You'll see," she said, kissing Serenity inside her thigh, "His cock is well worth the wait."

"I need release," the red head pleaded, "Make me cum, please, please..."

Less than a meter away from the two young women, Mai lost control under Seto for the second time, cumming noisily for the third time of the evening.

"Oh God, yes, yes," the blonde cried out, "Fuck me hard, plow my fucking cunt, my _God_ yes-"

Serenity moaned when she felt Tea slid the sex toy inside of her.

"Why is it so small," she complained, "I want something bigger, as big as Seto's cock, Tea pl-"

Her supplication died in her throat when the brunette switched on the vibrator, awakening entirely new sensations inside of her. She stared at the other two people on the bed, wishing yet again that she could be the girl under Seto: his thrusts inside of her were fast and deep, sending her head bouncing left and right, making her look like a rag doll. She wanted this so bad, she didn't even comprehend why she enjoyed feeling like a sexual object under Seto Kaiba, she didn't understand what it was about him that made her want to be his bitch so much, but she knew that she _needed_ it badly. She needed him to use her, to bend her over and fuck her brains out, to do whatever he wanted with her body.

Between her legs, Tea leaned in, her tongue reaching Serenity's clit.

"Oh, fuck-"

She felt Seto's eyes on her. _Oh yes, yes, look at me, see me cum, want me, want me..._ She barely needed ten seconds of that treatment to reach her climax, her pleasure exploding and making her squirt, spilling her juices all over Tea's pretty face and breasts. Seto heaved a pleasured moan, filling Mai's perfectly tight cunt with his creamy cum. He dug his eyes into Serenity's.

"On your hands and knees, you horny slut."

Serenity obeyed, arching her back to give him the best possible view: the CEO pulled out from Mai with wet noises and got behind her. He pushed into her at once, and Serenity nearly came: she had wanted this so bad.

"Fuck me," she begged him, moving her hips impatiently, "Fuck me while Tristan's playing a stupid card game, fuck me with your huge cock, Seto..."

He began thrusting faster inside of her, but that still wasn't enough:

"Harder," she pleaded, "Make me sore, show me what it's like, fuck me-"

Seto chuckled.

"You're a real whore, aren't you?"

"Yes," she confessed, "I'm a whore for you, _your_ whore, fuck me hard, fill me with your cum-"

He grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her head back, plowing into her violently.

"I'll climb onto him tonight," Serenity viciously said, "I'll make him jizz inside of me and his tiny cock won't even notice that your cum will be dripping from my cunt-"

One especially deep thrust from Seto sent stars dancing in front of her eyes and she cried out his name, almost sobbing, her whole body shaking from the earth-shattering orgasm - and yet Seto didn't stop, neither did he slow down. Tea positioned herself in front of her, a wicked glee in her eyes. She opened her legs: Serenity could see the creamy semen all over her sleek pussy, mixed with her own intimate juices.

"Do you want a preview of what you're about to get?" she asked, a cunning smirk on her lips.

Serenity leaned in a little, getting her mouth close to Tea's glossy cunt. Her tongue began its exploration, causing the brunette to moan in pleasure as she licked every small corner of her pussy, feeling the taste of Seto's semen through Tea's sweet saltiness.

"Oh fuck-"

Tea's hands grabbed her head, pushing her down against her pussy, hips moving hungrily as she, too, came noisily: Serenity felt yet another wave of immeasurable pleasure crashing against her body, causing her legs to tremble and her mouth to moan against Tea's soaked cunt. Behind her, Seto gripped her hips firmly and gave a final, deep thrust as he filled her with his seed. He pulled out of her and sat on the bed, his body panting and sweating.

"Oh, look," Mai's impressed voice said, "Even after the three of us, he's still hard."

"What should we do to help him?" Tea asked, getting closer.

"Easy," Serenity replied. "We take good care of him, just like he's taken good care of us."

"Good idea," Mai approved with a nod.

Without any more warning, she leaned in, taking the tip of his cock between her red lips. Seto heaved a sigh, and the two other young women - Serenity on his right, Tea between his legs - joined her, licking, kissing, sucking on his hard member.

"Your cock tastes so good," Serenity moaned.

"It won't even fit completely in my mouth," Tea continued.

"It's so big in me, Joey's dick feels like a pencil now."

Seto threw his head back, enjoying the multiple sensations that came from having three hungry mouths on his cock. One of them seized it with her hand, he didn't care which one: the hand jerked him off and a moan left his throat, it felt so damn good. The three agile tongues were driving him absolutely insane: the hand was removed and he felt something much softer around him: opening his eyes, he saw that Tea had his hard member between her large breasts, rubbing them softly against his prick. The other two still had their mouths busy on him.

"Fuck," he grunted, throwing his head back again.

"Do it," Tea encouraged him, "Spill your cum all over us and our husbands still won't guess anything when we go back to them."

A moan left Seto's parted lips and he was sent over the edge, cumming abundantly, the powerful jets spilling his semen all over Tea's breasts, as well as Mai and Serenity's faces. His panting, sweating body collapsed on the bed, fully satisfied at last: Serenity giggled.

"Ladies," she said, "We really need more girls' nights like this."


End file.
